System
by FansParadise
Summary: sequel to In the House of Flies. Caroline, Damon, Clay set out to Atlanta.


**Title:** System (1/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> FansParadise  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language, Violence, and Breif Nudity  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Caroline/Damon; Caroline/Barclay one-sided  
><strong>AN:** Thank you so much for the amazing reviews!  
><em><strong>Sequel to "In the House of Flies"<strong>_  
><strong>OC:<strong> _Victor_ portrayed by _Kyle Schmid_, _Lily_ portrayed by _Sarah Carter, and Jen_ portrayed by _Tika Sumpter_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why won't you die?<br>Your blood in mine  
>We'll be fine<br>Then your body will be mine**_

_"So you wish to kill Klaus?"  
>Damon stood across from Caroline, eyes meeting hers briefly—a clashing of intense blue—before turning his gaze to the oldest vampire in the room.<br>Barclay was wearing a mock smile as he continued, "That is an insurmountable task."  
>"But we can do it," Caroline informed him expression deathly serious. "He isn't invincible. He can be killed."<br>If there was one thing she was certain of it was that Klaus could be killed—Bonnie had him on the verge of death before Elijah had intervened. And with a powerful Bennett witch on her side she knew anything was possible.  
>Barclay's eyes drifted to Nia who was settled behind Damon wearing a tightlipped frown.<br>"Witch," He deduced his expression blank.  
>"A powerful witch." Caroline corrected as she approached him with lithe steps.<br>"And what of Elijah?" He asked, watching her carefully as she closed the distance between them.  
>It wasn't lost to her that the manner in which she answered his question would ultimately determine whether or not he'd help them.<br>She chose her words carefully as she replied, "It was because of Elijah that I survived a pack of wolves—I want to return the favor. I owe him."  
>Barclay nodded upper lip curling in satisfaction. He blew out a breath, "Excellent."<em>

"I don't trust him," Damon admitted to her hours later, somewhat appeased that he was at least in the sanctity of his own room—after weeks of searching.  
>The two had found a home on the outskirts of Mystic Falls—an abandoned manor that was perfect for a base of operations. Nia had been signed off as owner, so there was no chance of any undead, unwelcomed guests.<br>Caroline lay in bed as he paced the length of the room wearing a scowl.  
>"You don't trust anyone, Damon." She reminded sitting up on her elbows as she spoke.<br>His head snapped to stare at her as he refuted, "I trust you. Hell, I even trust that little witch you brought into the fold. But Clay..."  
>The blonde's head lolled to the side as she beckoned him to her with a perfectly manicured finger.<br>With a sigh he complied, slowly climbing onto the large bed and crawling towards her, maneuvering their bodies so that his hovered slightly above hers.  
>He stared down at her expression growing soft.<br>"You don't have to trust him," Caroline mumbled raising a hand to cup his cheek tenderly. "Trust me... We'll get Stefan back. I promise."  
>She kissed him.<br>Sliding her hands around his neck, her fingers toyed with the hair at his nape. She moaned as he molded his body to hers, his hardening manhood pressing into her leather-clad inner thigh as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
>"Fuck," Damon growled out as she ran her teeth down the length of his neck.<br>She twisted, reversing their positions in an instant; Caroline, now straddling his waist, purred with delight as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, tugging at the bottom of his shirt, before tossing it across the room.  
>Her eyes watched him hungrily as his arms wound their way around her waist, pulling her warming center flush against his arousal. He inhaled sharply as she dipped her head, flicking her tongue across his lips before pressing his back into the mattress.<br>"Caroline," He moaned; she trailed a finger down his chest, nail leaving a trail of blood in its wake. She grinned down at him before lowering her head to lap up his blood greedily as the wound already began to heal.  
>She pulled away slowly, licking her lips idly, turning her head to peer over her shoulder.<br>"Yes, Nia?"  
>The witch stood in the doorway wearing a grimace as she spoke, "Victor and Lily are back."<br>Caroline gave her a quick nod, then shifted her gaze to Damon who was already out from under her and on his feet, pulling on a fresh shirt.  
>"We'll be down soon." He told her, "Tell 'em to wait."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Victor and Lily-she'd met the pair in the back alley of a seedy bar up in Maryland years ago.<br>It hadn't taken much to convince them to join. They'd heard of Klaus and of the false hope he'd given for centuries to their kind with stories of the__** Curse of the Sun and Moon**__. Victor sought retribution for them and anyone of their kind—_**werewolves**_—that had fallen because of it._

Caroline pulled the double doors open, entering the study with Damon trailing closely behind.  
>"Victor," She greeted the man lips quirking into a small smile before turning her gaze to his companion, "Lily."<br>The she-wolf gave a curt nod; she positioned herself at Victor's side, where you would always find her, before speaking, "We found something."

This was what she'd been waiting for, for over eight months. Wolves were known for their tracking—and being werewolves, Victor and Lily were, as they liked to put it, the best at what they did. So, Caroline had them locating Klaus…well, actually Klaus' psychotic pet project—_Stefan_.

The vampiress spared Damon a glance, who now wore a look of sudden urgency that was bluntly obvious. With a sigh she met Nia's knowing stare. The witch was the only other person in the room, besides Damon, who knew their real reason behind finding—and killing Klaus. Getting Stefan back.

"What?" The Salvatore asked, almost growling at the two as he stepped forward. Caroline reached out, grasping onto his arm and pulling him back to her.

"It was like you said," Victor sighed as he met her gaze, "We just followed the trail of blood and bodies—"

"Where?" Caroline inquired.

"Atlanta." Lily informed them, eyeing Damon curiously.

"Doesn't your cousin live in Atlanta?" Caroline asked, turning to look at the witch expectantly. Nia nodded slowly wearing a meek smile.  
>"I'll go call her right now." She mumbled before slipping out of the room.<p>

"Another witch? Really?" Victor grumbled, standing up straighter as Damon suddenly stood before him wearing a scowl.

"Please, shut up," he groaned with annoyance, stalking out of the room. Victor watched him go with a glint of amusement in his eye. The two did not get along very well. Caroline and Lily assumed it was due to the fact that both men were very much the same kind of man, the kind that took action without thinking.

With a sigh Caroline sent the two an apologetic look before following suit.

"Damon." She called after him as he re-entered his room with her at his heels in pursuit.

"Remind me again why I just can't rip his heart out," He muttered, readying a bag for the trip to Atlanta—which they'd be leaving soon for if they wished to catch Stefan before he disappeared from their radar again.

"Because we need a werewolf for the spell—" She reminded him.

"Right," He muttered, more to himself than her as he zipped up the duffle bag he'd prepared.

"Are we going somewhere?" A familiar voice spoke up from the doorway. The two turned—Barclay was leaning against the frame watching them carefully.

"Atlanta." Caroline informed him. Damon growled under his breath as the older vampire nodded wide grin forming on his handsome face as he stared back at the blond.

"That is just _perfect_." He said as he backed out into the hallway, "If we're going to kill Klaus there is something we need to get. And lucky for us it's located in Atlanta."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** This will probably have 2 or 3 parts total. Please leave a review.

I will be updating _**A Girl Named Caroline**_ fairly soon. Hopefully.

Song used: **System** by **Chester Bennington**


End file.
